naruto_aftermath_roleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Earth-2
The history of the world is split into two epochs: Before the Common Era (BCE) and the Common Era (CE). These epochs are meant to mimic real-life s. Before the Common Era (BCE) *'1000 BCE' — Tenko Ōtsutsuki and Shiryō Ōtsutsuki arrive on Earth and consume the 's fruit. Tenko shares his with s. *'990 BCE' — After only ten years on Earth, Shiryō becomes incensed with Tenko's love of humanity. He combines with the God Tree to become the Ten-Tails in order to take back all chakra. The battle between the two Ōtsutsuki lasts months, but Shiryō ultimately loses and is away in the . His chakra is sealed within Tenkyo, who becomes the Ten-Tails' . *'989 BCE' — Tenko creates , which becomes the basis for modern . At some point, he also has two sons, and . *'900 BCE' — Tenko reaches the end of his lifespan and separates the Ten-Tails' chakra into the nine s. Asura inherits Ninshū, while his jealous brother, Indra, perverts it and creates Ninjutsu. Thus, the are born. *'200 BCE' — The and the , descendants of Asura and Indra, are born. Around the same time, the begins. *'30 BCE' — and are born. *'20 BCE' — Madara and Hashirama meet one another. They are initially friends, but the conflict between their clans forces them into a heated rivalry with one another. *'13 BCE' — is killed by and Madara awakens the . He gains Izuna's eyes, which permit him to also obtain the . *'0 BCE' — Madara and Hashirama have their final battle together and ultimately reconcile. The Senju and the Uchiha form a lasting peace and, together, found , thus ending the Warring States Period. Common Era (CE) *'1 CE' — The other shinobi villages come into existence. Hashirama Senju is elected the first . As a result, Madara Uchiha leaves the village. *'3 CE' — Hashirama and Madara battle once more at the . Madara loses the battle and Hashirama captures the . The tailed beast is sealed within his wife, . *'4 CE' — Hashirama captures the other s and sells them to the other nations at the very first to maintain the peace. At some point, Hashirama bequeaths the Hokage mantle to his brother, Tobirama. **At unknown points beyond this: *** Hashirama dies after seeing his village become prosperous and having met his granddaughter . *** The begins and ends. *** Tobirama sacrifices himself during a mission and bequeaths the Hokage mantle to . *'9 CE' — Tsunade is born. *'10 CE' — and are born. **At unknown points beyond this: ***The begins and ends. Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade become known as the . *'30 CE' — The begins. *'35 CE' — The Third Shinobi World War ends with the destruction of . *'36 CE' — is killed by . Madara Uchiha officially dies and bequeaths his name to Obito. *'48 CE' — Disguised as " ," unleashes the Nine-Tails on Konohagakure. is born and becomes its jinchūriki at the cost of Minato Namikaze and 's deaths. *'54 CE' — The Uchiha clan attempts a against Konohagakure. They are discovered and is dispatched to eliminate the clan. However, his father uncovers this plot and partially foils it. Most of the Uchiha clan are still slaughtered, but many manage to escape, thanks to Fugaku's warning, and go into hiding in other lands. *'60 CE' — The events of Part I of occur. *'63 CE' — The events of Part II of Naruto occur, with the following changes: **Shiryō Ōtsutsuki is revived at the climax of the . He is defeated by , who seal him away thanks to the power of Tenko Ōtsutsuki. *'64 CE' — Kakashi Hatake becomes the Sixth Hokage. *'76 CE' — Naruto Uzumaki becomes the Seventh Hokage. *'146 CE' — Naruto dies of natural causes, having far outlived his friends thanks to his lineage. Naruto's death marks the end of living canon characters. No canon characters exist beyond this point. Fanon-Canon Timeline *'147 CE' — The Chūnin Exams Arc occurs. Other Notes *The were not exterminated, nor was destroyed. See also *Earth-2 Category:Site Terminology